


close your eyes

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Blindfolds and circles traced across his skin.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi
Kudos: 1





	close your eyes

He felt his back up against the wall, everything cold and uncomfortable and addicting, thin legs straddling his legs, a hand pressing prints against his body — ones he would never see, but ones he would feel the next day, in that vague sense that made him long and want for him when he woke and looked into the mirror, wondering where the fingers that traced circles into his back went. Sakon leaned against him, chests pressing together, and in the haze of kissing, of feeling, and of it all, he heard words. Nothings, nothing. A hand against his body: everything.

His hands pressed against the body, tracing the twin lines down his hips. The black fold over his eyes prevented him from seeing, from coveting the look on Sakon’s face, but he remembered it all too well: Blown out eyes, lips slick with saliva that trailed down his body. Not that he could see it now, but he memorized it.

Zenkichi shut his eyes against the blindfold, tiny sparks appearing when he closed them harshly, repeating the words he heard spill from Sakon’s lips in his head as a different kind of darkness consumed him. He shuddered against the fingers tracing different lines into his body, up his abs, below his belt.

_“Close your eyes, and I’ll kiss you.”_


End file.
